


happiness comes in three (and one more)

by chnlsehun, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Undetailed Crushes, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnlsehun/pseuds/chnlsehun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:#126Side Pairings (if any):n/aSummary:two toddlers and a crying baby covered in yogurt and a late entry to work ends up giving yixing a load off his shoulders and into his heart instead in the form of a college student named byun baekhyun.





	happiness comes in three (and one more)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** hello! first off i'd like to thank the housewarming mods for being ever so patient with me. you guys are absolutely heartwarming ( eheh ) and this fest was so fun to do.
> 
> a couple of things -- i beta'd this myself but i still may have missed some ( more? ) things. ( because yeah ) that aside - i have a thing for lapslock so yes. this is all lapslock. there are quite a number of skips in this but they are not necessarily big time skips or anything. mostly just skipping a ton of details that would cause the fic to drag on and on and make the whole thing boring. that's basically it. i wanted this to be faster paced without being too fast paced. i hope i captured that well.
> 
> another thing... to my prompter: thank you so much for such a cute prompt and i hope i did it justice. i took what you wanted and the prompt and did my own thing with it, i hope that you are okay with it. the age gap isn't small, ( i mean is about 10 yrs small to you? baekhyun is a college student at 23 and yixing is around 34 - i hope that's alright ) but there is still one. as for the other thing you wanted.. i kept it for the perfect moment. all in all, i really hope that you like the spin i gave to your prompt  even if it is not that wild of a spin. i wanted to make this fluffy but not overly fluffy. guess the fluff comes in the details rather than actually being played out. heh. im excited to see what you think of what i've given you and again, thank you for such a cute cute prompt. ( i mean, yixing with kids? COME ON!! )  i hope it's okay that i don't have many moments of yixing with the kids but it's still emphasized he's a great dad. but.. to make up for that, there's some baek with kids moments!?
> 
> also thank you to all of the people who had to sit and listen to me whine about me not being able to put my ideas into here in the way i wanted and had to listen to me complain about being stuck you're the best and i wouldn't have finished this without you.
> 
> the title is lame, i know - but i'm bad at titling fics, forgive me.
> 
> with that, enjoy! ♥

" DADDY!!! "

he shoots up immediately, straight out of sleep - a couple more screeches after has him stumbling out of his bed; tripping over his bed sheets. he manages to catch himself from falling before he's shooting from his bedroom and into the living where the sound is coming from.

" what's going on?! " his voice is thick from sleep and he slides, barely keeping his footing, coming face to face with two children with yogurt bottles in hand and one crying at the top of its lungs. he sighs, going over to the three little ones and carefully picking up the one in tears under its arms; keeping it at arms length.

" daddy, i promise you it not what it look like " the small voice of one of them tries convincing him in the best way a three year old can. another sigh.

" yeah, daddy. we just tryin to feed her. . . she hungry." yixing couldn't be mad at this, really. they were just trying to help him. his heart clenches and he tells the two three year olds to follow him into the bathroom.

one crying baby calm and two looking guilty, yixing starts filling the tub; sitting the youngest into it as it fills. without taking his eyes off of her, he tells the other two to come stand near him.

" min, han. .  you're not in trouble. i'm not mad. " he starts softly, giving them both a look of reassurance before turning back to the girl in the tub.

" i know you only meant well. daddy is sorry he slept in. . " with a hum, he turns the water off once it gets to a good level and begins washing the girl of yogurt as she blows bubbles and makes her own conversation in sounds.

" can you two go wash your hands and get outfits out for today while i finish bathing fei? then we can do something okay? " both boys squeal - a chorus of ' yes daddy! ' being shouted in return and they scurry off.

as he washes fei's hair, clearing it of yogurt, yixing uses his wrist to run it down his face as a sign of being tired. he's only gotten a total of maybe three hours of sleep this time. his work is demanding but he has it because it pays for all four of them. it hasn't been too long since he and his wife had a divorce. as the years went by, what they had in the first two years of their marriage faded as fei came into the picture.

his ex-wife had trouble handling children. it was something they talked about and he definitely wanted to have kids. she was iffy. she wasn't sure if she would be a good mother. and she was, for a short amount of time. that is, until fei was born. where the twins were both pretty calm as infants; the twin connection helping them when one was upset, fei is fussy. she demands a lot of attention and his ex-wife became too stressed.

it didn't help that he worked long hours to be able to afford the house they had stayed in and all three children as well as things for themselves. the marriage began becoming strained and she decided enough was enough. she didn't want to fight for custody - she wanted yixing to have full. yixing is not mad at her. she was as good as a mother as she could handle. she wasn't terrible but she just couldn't do it. her parting words of,

' i know you'll be the best father there is, xing. i love you, but this just can't work. i was never cut out to be a married woman with kids. '

still sit in his mind. but such is life and all yixing can do is try his hardest. but its hard. and it's mornings where he's had little sleep and a screaming baby covered in yogurt that it comes crashing down on him. he kind of feels anxious. it's not like he can call off today, either. and he doesn't have a primary babysitter - all of his friends having full time jobs of their own.

as he lifts fei out of the tub and wraps her in a towel, he looks down at her face. which looks back up at him with wide eyes and a toothless grin. so much love and he wishes he could manage better. he has to find a solution.

when he enters the kids room, both boys are only in underwear fighting over a t-shirt and who is going to wear it. as he walks in, there's a shriek -- in unison -- of: " daddy! tell him it's my turn to wear the spider man shirt! " yixing sits fei on the table and reaches over to grab a diaper he keeps on the side of the table.

" who wore it last time. and no lying! " he's firm but soft and both go silent and suddenly he hears a sigh.

" sorry han. .  i wore it last time. . it's your turn. here. " xiumin's soft voice is quiet and wobbly and then its silent as he works on dressing fei.

when he turns around he finds han holding it out the sacred spider man t-shirt out to min,

" no, min. .  if you really want  wear it 'gain, today. that's 'kay. i can just wear the other spider man one we have! " xiumin's face lights up as he takes the shirt and he nods.

" thank you, hannie. .  " both boys are satisfied. and yixing is proud.

\- - -

yixing would very much like the person who invented three seat strollers face-to-face; a thought he often had when he had to take the three of the kids out and about. as of right now, he's pratically running down the sidewalk with three screaming kids who think its a fun ride. except, it's a ride where yixing is running majorly late to his job. none of his friends were off today, here's to hoping he can convince his boss. again.

when he walks into the office, some of his co-workers coo at the children - who thankfully fell asleep on the way here - as he walks by on his way to the boss' office. when he reaches, he closes his eyes. takes a deep breath. ' you can do this yixing ! it's not the first time you've had to do this! ' with this , he braces himself and knocks on the door, and steps in when he's allowed entry.

" mr. zhang. . . and the trio. " he immediately greets, " mr.byun " he returns the greeting.

" i see you couldn't get one of your friends to watch them again? " yixing gives a small nod again and a barely audible apology. the old man sighs, taking the reading glasses perched on his nose off of his face and lying them gently on his desk.

" listen, i can't keep letting you do this. i know that you can't help it and it's not your fault. however, the higher ups have given me a warning since this isn't necessarily a kid friendly place. " yixing listens intently, trying not to let his stress show on his face.

" but, i want to help you, too. i know you're a single dad and i'm not going to fire you or anything drastic. please sit, they're sleeping it'll be alright. " the elderly man sifts around his papers for a moment before switching to his phone, seemingly looking for something as yixing moves the stroller beside one of the chairs and sits.

he doesn't say anything, merely waits for his boss to speak up again. it's quiet for a few moments but the man clears his throat and continues.

" i have a grandson, he's a tad bit younger than you, not underaged though - no worries. he's really good with kids and he's been looking for things to help pay for his classes. if you want, i can give you his contact info and you guys can maybe work things out? " the proposition seems heavenly.

if mr. byun trusts him to hire his grandson then he can definitely trust the mans good judgement and word on a possible set in stone baby sitter. the reaction yixing gives is immediate,

" oh! that's perfect. it's alright if he's a bit younger. he seems like he's in college? if you trust me enough to hire a family member obviously i can trust him to take care of my children. " the smile yixing gives his boss was one of immediate stress relief and a weight off his shoulders.

\- - -

it's a few days later when the date he agreed to meet baekhyun - he learned that was his bosses grandsons name - at his house and talk things out in person arrives. the boys are in their room playing and fei is taking a nap in his room. perfect. everything's clean. also perfect. as this crosses his mind, there's a knock on his door and he immediately runs to open it.

in front of him is a boy with an oversized sweatshirt on with denim jeans and overly dirty converse shoes; hair a mess, but he has one of the softest smiles he's seen when he happens upon his face.

" zhang yixing, right? " his voice is almost melodic, the way he says his name - tripping over the syllables slightly as the foreign name causes the others nose to scrunch up a bit.

" yes, that's me, come in - " he scrambles to open the door wider, letting the other into his home,

" the boys are in their room and the baby is taking a nap - so hopefully we can just... talk some things through first? " yixing is nervous, fingers shaking and he makes a noise from his throat before making his way to the open kitchen to their right.

" make yourself at home, would you like something to drink? " baekhyun shakes his head, saying a small no thanks as he sits on the couch.

\- - -

they've come to some type of agreement; baekhyun will be a set in stone babysitter who comes every morning to watch the boys and will give yixing small updates throughout the day. since he's decided to have the boys start school a year later, he's a little worried baekhyun won't be able to handle the twins and fei - but the younger insists it'll be alright.

now, baekhyun is here for awhile so he can get comfortable with the kids - who are now all out in the living room and have been introduced. yixing sits off to a far corner, watching with interest.

" baekhyun hyung? " han's small voice is one that's heard first. a no brainer, han is the more outgoing twin - with xiumin being more introverted and quiet.

baekhyun hums and looks over to the child in question, " hm? what's up bud? "

han holds out two of his favorite cars, " which one you like more? "

he pretends  to think about it before pointing to the blue one, " i think i'll go with this one! "  hans face lights up and he puts it into baekhyun's palm, " this one is yours! race with us! "

and that's how yixing knows the twins have accepted baekhyun. it seems too easy, though, he thinks as he continues watching.

xiumin is not one to easily warm up to people like han is - yet he's sitting right next to baekhyun, looking up at him every now and then with a small and shy smile. the college student will return a soft smile in return and xiumins ears will turn a bright red; in which baekhyun will chuckle and place a hand on top of the child's head.

maybe this will all work out for the better....

\- - -

the day after that, baekhyun is on his own with the three children and yixing goes off to work reluctantly - almost backtracking before baekhyun reassures him that everything will be just fine. and if it wasn't, he'd call him right away. a sigh, and the older man was off.

mr.byun, his boss, had asked about baekhyun and he had told him everything about how he was alright with his grandson watching his children. mr.byun took it with ease. yixing sat at his cubicle, glancing at his phone every now and then the first half of the day. no calls. no texts.

it's when he's packing up his things to go to lunch that his phone buzzes with a new text:

 **** **FROM** : _Byun Baekhyun. Babysitter_

hi mister!! the kids are alright. (b^_^)b fei just fell asleep after i fed her & the boys are eating now. they look sleepy so i'ms ure they'll be out like a light soon, too. no worries! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **FROM** : _Byun Baekhyun. Babysitter_

sry for not giving you an update til now. boys had me completely preoccupied ! (≧∇≦)/

yixing chuckles. this boy uses so many emoji's and yet it's kind of...endearing. as he walks toward the elevator, he types and sends a reply

 **TO** : _Byun Baekhyun. Babysitter_

Thank you for the update. No harm done, I know those two can be a handful. As long as everything is okay. I will be home at my normal time, since everything is being done at the regular scheduled pace.

\- - -

after the first day, the boys hounded yixing asking if ' baek hyung would come back to play with them ' because they really really liked the college student. more than yixing thought they would; he really thought it would take some time for the twins to warm up to baekhyun - if they would at all. if anyone ever took care of them besides yixing himself, it was either kris ( his long time best friend ) or kyungsoo ( a neighbor who he's become quite close to ) and he wasn't sure how they'd take another new person.

it seems his worries were dead ended, since when he came home they were pouty all the way until bed time. so he supposes maybe he needs to stick with baekhyun as their babysitter; not like he was going to change, the boy did a good job and he has complaints whatsoever. the house was spotless, boys and fei were fed, and were already bathed and dressed for bed when he walked in. he'd say he did an _amazing_ job.

" daddy, baek hyung come back right? 'morrow? " han's tiny voice is muffled through the comforter he's tucked under. the father nods, a soft smile settled on his face,

" he is, he'll be here every day that daddy has to go to work. i take it that's okay with you? " he explains quietly, as xiumin was already fast asleep in the bed beside him. with a hand, he reaches forward to comb his fingers through the child's hair - somehow trying to soothe him to sleep.

" it is! and minnie too. you know minnie talked lots with baek hyung today? he even helped him with lunch as i stay with fei fei. " han takes a deep breath in between the exciting whispering of his day, " he's really nice and cool, even minnie could see it. he has a nice laugh and soft hands even after playing with the trucks. baek hyung said that we were very smart and cool too when i said he was! " there's a tired, lopsided grin on the boys face as he explains - a yawn slipping out.

" well, i'm glad you had fun and that everything was fine. now, you'll see baekhyun tomorrow, get some sleep so you can greet him in the morning okay? " yixing stands as han nods, promptly falling into a deep sleep.

fei was already sleeping when he came into the house in his house. how baekhyun did it, he'll never know but he'll forever be grateful because now he has a bit of time he normally doesn't have with kris or kyungsoo watch the kids when he gets home.

when he opens the fridge to get some food, he finds a bowl with a piece of paper stuck to it; with scrunched brows, he pulls it out and takes the note off to read it:

" hi hyung! i can call you that, right? i figured you'd be hungry when you came in. you just seem like you forget to eat sometimes.... so i saved some of the dinner i made earlier for you to heat up. i might not be the best cook in the world but i still hope you enjoy it. don't go to bed hungry! and i'll ask in the morning! so don't lie! i'll know! keukeukeu... hopefully this fills you up nicely, i had fun with the boys and fei today. thank you for choosing me to watch over them!

\- baekhyun "

he sort of just reads the note for a long moment, the corner of his lips raising a bit at the gesture and he sticks the note in his front pocket before heating up the food. it actually. . . wasn't bad at all and he went to bed that night with a full stomach. and a full heart.

\- - -

weeks later, the boys, fei, yixing and baekhyun have fallen into a decent routine. baekhyun will make his way over every morning at exactly 7:30 and the college student will have leftover breakfast that he made for himself at home for him to take to work with him. he'll leave around 8:30 with kisses given to the kids and a still, for some reason, slightly awkward conversation with the other on his way out. it's obvious that baekhyun is trying to help make it not awkward, though.

yixing isn't sure what's making everything so awkward; but it's so hard to look baekhyun in the eye sometimes - the shine and the youth in them reflecting back and the wide smile he's always given when yixing opens his front door - it's all too much for some reason and he can't bring himself to understand. at this age. he has no idea.

baekhyun will always sigh when yixing leaves, back to the door and a hand to his heart that's beating a mile a minute.

yixing smiled brightly at him today. what a feat. suddenly there's feet scurrying into his direction. the twins are standing in front of him as he stands in front of the door - both of their heads are tilted and they have wide grins,

" baek hyung why do you look pale. are you sick? " han, as always, is the one who speaks up first. out of nowhere though, xiumin's hand comes out to take han's and he shakes his head.

" he's not sick han. don't you know that baek hyung likes daddy lots? " the sentiment is so innocent, but so matter of fact that baekhyun is startled with a gasp and he stumbles over to lead them to the couch.

" wait... xiumin...what do you mean? " he knows exactly what the kid means, but does the kid _know what he's saying?_

" i mean... you like daddy. sometimes daddy takes hannie , me , and fei to a park. when he don't have to go work.... there's a girl there who tries giving kisses to han's cheeks when she there too!! " han makes a gagging noise from the side as xiumin speaks and baek glances over at the other twin for a moment before looking back at xiumin,

" and you're saying she _likes_ han? "

" yeah! she says always that her and hannie will get _married!_ no way.. hannie is mine! " xiumin, as his little mind works, goes off track for a moment and he holds han's hand tightly, lips pursed. but then he gives a smile up to baekhyun,

" do you want to marry our daddy? i'm sure you guys can. daddy has just us. he gets sad sometimes.... i seen him cry once when he thought i sleep... " han nods and leans forward.

" one time, i came out 'cause my tummy hurt and daddy was on the couch. his eyes and face were puffy. i asked if he cry and he said he’s just tired from leaving the house all day. but i know what crying looks like because fei's face is all puffy when she cries _reeeeal_ loud yeah! " han nods as if he's gotten it all figured out but he frowns, " but... i just agree with him then. so he doesn't get more sad. will you cheer daddy up baek hyung? "

what does baekhyun even say to that? his heart thumps wildly in his chest and.... who knew two three year olds would realize he has a crush on their father before he even does....?

\- - -

it's been nearly a week since then and baekhyun's worse for wear. yixing with his wonderful parenting, yixing with his wonderful smile, yixing with his care and worry over him and his studies, yixing and his -

enough. the point is, now that it seems baekhyun has bridged the awkwardness between them, he almost wishes they didn't. the older man has taken it to dropping his guard and being more of himself around him. going as far as joking with him, ruffling his hair, the guiding hand on the small of his back every now and then.... he can barely take it. today is a warmer day than most, since it's still the beginning of fall. the man has his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a couple of buttons unbuttoned. he's suffering.

" i forgot to tell you i had a day off randomly today, that was my fault. you're definitely more than welcome to stay and spend the day with us like you do already sometimes if you want. i know it's still early though, if you'd like to go back and get some more rest. " yixing is over the stove, making a nice breakfast and the boys are in the room - fei in his arms as he feeds her.

" also, thank you for feeding her for me. "

" it's not a problem. also, i don't mind staying i..... really enjoy spending time with you guys. " the tips of his ears turn red. yixing chuckles.

" i really like you being around. everything is usually lively with the boys but it's nice to have the extra liveliness around here. feel free to be over as much as you want. " the invitation was innocent enough but his own entire face turns red,

" i'm sure you'd get tired of me after awhile if i was here all of the time... " he trails off, putting the bottle down when he realizes fei is sleeping and he opts to rocking her in his arms.

" not a chance. you're a nice little addition to our family, baek. i enjoy you being here. a lot. " it seems as if yixing's admission threw himself off and he sputters, nearly dropping the spatula, " i mean.. i.. yeah, anyway you can put fei in my room if she's already sleeping.. "

baekhyun nearly runs to do so.

when he leaves yixing puts the spatula down and runs his fingers through his hair, a sigh leaving past his lips. what is going on? why does he feel like this? and why did he say that? not to say it wasn't true but still..... everything has been so out of tune lately inside of his mind and his heart whenever the other is around.

he really shouldn't be feeling like this. not now, anyway. he can't handle holding these emotions for someone else - much less a _university student_ who is _half his age, nearly._

what in the world is he going to do?

for yixing, being emotionally involved with another person wasn't something he thought about doing any time soon. or at all, at that. and he's not entirely sure how to handle it all; which causes him to completely shut baekhyun back out. the latter was persistent for a while, but it seemed he had given up after a certain point.

only, tonight is different for some reason. he can't exactly pinpoint it but something sits unsettled in his lower gut as baekhyun gets ready to leave his house from his afternoon with the boys.  there's been no exchange all day since the earlier kitchen incident and as he holds the door open for the other to exit the home, he doesn't expect him to whip around and give him one of the saddest looks he's ever seen. not even his ex-wife looked at him with such a sadness. they stand, staring at each other for a moment but yixing gets the hint and steps outside, shutting the door.

it's immediate as soon as he turns toward baekhyun,

" did i do something..? " wasn't what he expected to be thrown in his direction, though.  he doesn't answer for awhile. baekhyun's voice was soft. trembling. why does he seem so -

" no. you didn't. don't worry so much about it, though, okay? " he blanches, turns it into a different direction, " how are your studies? i know you've been babysitting the kids and also having exams.. if you need a break, just let me know. "

there's a flash of anger that crosses baekhyuns normally soft features.

" how are my studies? is that all i am? is just a college student watching your kids, yixing? i really thought that we had passed the employer and employee stage. i really thought we even passed the friend stage just a smidge. or i was hoping. but you just shut me out. why can't you just be honest with yourself and with me? i know you're hurting but now you're hurting me, too! "

it all comes pouring out of him like a broken damn. baekhyun bites his lips, and yixing watches with a bated breath as he watches his eyes brim with tears. then, before yixing can even say anything, the monolouge continues,

" i wonder if you realize that you aren't as secretive as you'd like to think. i see all the times you let the tiredness come forth - in your face. your eyes. your body. and when you're stressed out and when you give subtle hints that i'm better for your kids than you. why can't you just... let me in, already? i'm not one for being such a deep person but hell, yixing i've been knocking for months already and right now i think my arms are getting tired because i can't do this any longer. "

it's like he's been hit so hard in the stomach he's been winded, a long and shaky breath is released from him because of it. the night sounds in the background are the only things being heard as baekhyun inhales shakily himself. then, thinking yixing , as always, won't say anything to him he bids a tiny ' good night ' and goes to leave.

' i need to just be honest with myself. '

" baekhyun, wait. " and he does, so yixing steps down the few steps he had gotten in and pulls on his arm,

" please just listen to me for a moment? " no answer, so he continues.

" do you realize how hard it is for me right now. i'm in my thirties, i'm divorced and i have three kids and a full time job. my last relationship may have ended on a somewhat good note but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt me less. i really thought she was the one, baekhyun. " he sighs, crouching down to sit on the step he's standing on. baekhyun follows.

" i knew she didn't kids. no one knew this, but i knew that ultimately she didn't. it was a selfish want of mine and her, being the person she was, only wanted me to be happy. decided to try for me because it was a compromise. we were high school sweethearts and i think, in some way, we really felt that it was just a given we'd get married. the boys barely remember their mother at this point and i really don't think i need to make them keep her memory. she doesn't... want anything to do with them. i don't hate her, it was mostly all my fault. if i wouldn't have - "

he chokes up - his elbows on his knees, hands on his head and his face burying in his forearms. it's quiet, baekhyun doesn't speak up, but there's a cold and soft hand being wiggled into place on his arm. he turns his head, and there baekhyun is. in all of his beauty that he's been trying to ignore and run away from for months now. to hearing stories from the boys. to watching baekhyun with fei on days off. to watching baekhyun feed the boys lunch when they all spend time together. to the times to before when his feelings weren't so suffocating and him and this beautiful man would flirt and have small lingering touches. to their soft whispers of conversations late at night when the kids would be asleep and the dim lamp casting a beautiful glow across baekhyun's features -

" yixing. hyung... listen, it's not your fault. it all just happened. i don't think she's a bad person but listen to me. you're a wonderful man and a wonderful dad. do you know the things your kids talk about you? they literally think you're the best person in the whole entire world. and, when fei reaches that point where she can express her feelings and thoughts... i'm pretty sure she'll do the same. yixing.... you're more than just someone i watch their kids for... your boys literally feel like my own sons. i know i'm only twenty three and i'm still in university and i know jack crap about kids and having and raising a family but i - " he bites his lip,

" i really love you, yixing. for all that you are. for your dedication. and the love you give to your children. for your sadness  and stress that you think i don't see and for the care for me that you show me in your own way. please don't tell me i was just seeing things that aren't really there...i don't know.. i really don't think i'd be able to hand- "

suddenly, a hand is on baekhyun's face wiping tears that began to fall throughout his speech with a calloused thumb. his eyes widen , lips parted and breath stilled.

" can i kiss you? right now? " the question is asked airly..quiet, nervous. baekhyun only nods and then there's warm lips on his and yixings other hand comes up to cup his face. the kiss lingers for a moment and then baekhyun reaches up to grab yixings forearms, tilting his head to deepen the kiss slightly. yixing makes a noise and then pulls a way; eyes twinkling.

" i've been trying my damndest to push these feelings away from you. baekhyun, i'm a thirty-four year old divorcee with three kids... i couldn't... it just wasn't.. you're still in college. but that be damned because you are the most beautiful man i've ever come across. and i don't just mean your appearance. you.... have soothed me many nights when you had no idea i was near a breaking point. you have come to me in times of need even when i never made a sound of telling you i was in it. you just... you, byun baekhyun, are the most wonderful person to have ever come out of this whole entire thing. "

the smile that baekhyun gives him is blinding. eyes twinkling with unshed tears; his cheeks and nose painted the most brilliant red. yixing kisses the tip of his nose and smiles down at him and opens his mouth to say something -

" baek hyung did you finally tell daddy you love him!? " is heard from the doorway and both men pull apart like they've been scalded.

" daddy, you say you love him too, right? right?! you gotta... " it's obvious who is who even in the matching pajamas and the dim of the porch lamp.

baekhyun laughs loudly. the sound is like tinkling windchimes on a warm and breezy summer day.

" i did, han. what are you two doing out here? " is how he responds before he's up and immediately over the threshold of the porch and scoops the boys up.

yixing can't move from the surprise and overwhelm of what he's just admitted. he hears giggling and whispering.

" baek hyung.. you break daddy.. "

" you should go fix him.. " is the exchange he hears before two tiny bodies are climbing on him and showering him with kisses.

but then there's a bigger body draping over him and also showering him in kisses and suddenly the overwhelming feeling is replaced with that of love he thought he'd never receive - and happiness he'd never get to achieve again and he wonders why he didn't just admit to himself that he was in love with byun baekhyun sooner.

\- - -

" i love you, too, by the way. " is what he says when the boys are settled down and sleeping and they're cuddled up on their couch. lazy kisses and a small, " stay with me tonight "

and once again that tinkling laughter and the smile brighter than the sun is shone right into his face. into his heart. into his memory forever.


End file.
